


Of wood and smoke

by Aracne_84



Series: Of wood and Smoke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_84/pseuds/Aracne_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ended Yamato was in the hospital fighting his own battles, someone showed up and made an anouncement that changed his life. Yamato will have to lo learn to trust his beloved ones again and put the past behind him or otherwhise he won't be able to confront the threats against his legacy. Fortunately his friends will be there for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a fallen tree

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Kinoe and Yukimi interaction in the Kakashi-ANBU arch. I loved Yukimi's character, I found she was a great counterpoint to the always serious Yamato. I felt upset that she never showed up again. I Think Yamato and his backstory are very interesting and I felt extremely disappointed at the fact the writers never developed Yamato's private life. Due to his underrating, and given the fact that we almost don't know what was of him after the war I decided to write Yamato and Yukimi's story. I'm not a native english speaker so please be good to me, It's my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

Finally the war was over; the whole ninja world was recovering from the disaster and struggling to heal the injuries. Back in Konoha the whole village was focused in the reconstruction. The villagers have mourned and buried the dead ones, but the hospital was still full of injured shinobi fighting for their lives. Down the corridor of the second floor a young man lies unconscious, tied to a series of monitors that beeped regularly recording his constants. Suddenly the frequency of his heartbeat increased to a frenetical rate, and in a moment the room was crowded with nurses and med-nins. The man on the bed screamed and revolted in panic. A brunette shouted out loud: -Come on he is waking up! Lady Tsunade, hurry up captain Yamato has a crysis!-. Yamato grabbed the cannulae attached to him and tore them up, the blood leaking down his arm and the sheets. –Shizune tried to calm him by saying: -Yamato, you’re safe, you’re back at Konoha!-. But nothing seemed to extinguish the man’s despair. When Tsunade arrived the med-nins had him pinned against the bed and the only thing she could do was sedate him. Yamato fell out of consciousness again, resting as nothing had happened.

Kakashi Hatake appeared down the Hospital hallway –I’ve just received your message, have you requested my presence Tsunade Sama?, said in his usual bored mood. –You’re late Kakashi-Sama, I’ve called you to inform that Yamato has awakened. –Good thing to hear- said the Copy nin. His words were cool and unexpressive as always but in his insides he was grateful he hadn’t lost his Kohai. –Can I visit?- asked with the same tone. –You’re allowed- answered Tsunade firmly, but I have to note that he hasn’t had a good awakening at all; we had to put him under sedatives. Possibly you will find him somewhat… disoriented, you should not bother him with questions about his captivity for the moment-. –Understood- Kakashi nodded-. -There’s another thing his chakra coils collapsed due to the overstrain of the Zetsu army. He may not be able to walk, manipulate the chakra nor use the mokuton again, you should not tell him anything about his condition for the moment- Kakashi figured out how his friend would feel when he found out.

The Copy Nin made his way through the corridor, as the evening progressed the shadows took the hospital, Yamato’s room was almost dark, and only a weak light bulb gave light to the monitors. The Wood Style bearer laid upwards, head tilted sideways. He seemed dead; the only live sign was the slight rise-and-fall of his chest. Kakashi entered the room quietly; his Kohai was in such a bad condition. He looked was pale and thin, and had dark circles under his eyes but this was nothing comparing with how he was at the end of the war. The Copy Nin approached the edge of the bed with some hesitation but Yamato heard the footsteps approaching, so he managed to open his eyes and struggled in focusing his sight.

-Yo Tenzou, nice to see you- said Kakashi. Yamato tried to speak but forming a coherent sentence was something above his current possibilities, -It’s Yam…- was all that he was able to say before he started coughing. –Ok, ok, it’s all right- answered Kakashi helping him to sit on the hospital bed and then handed him a glass of water. Yamato drank and was about to sink into the bed again, he tried to support himself with an arm, but even this action was taking his toll on him. Kakashi held him and put a pillow under his shoulders –Better this way? - asked the Copy Nin, his Kohai answered with a slight nod and closed his eyes again. –I’ve spoken with the meds, and they say that is a miracle that you have survived-. Yamato felt lost and gave his former ANBU captain a dizzy look, Kakashi noticed that and queried: -What is the last thing you remember?-, Yamato frowned and remained thoughtful for a moment, then said: - I failed…

It was an autumn afternoon, a month has passed since Yamato woke up, the nurses and the med-nins chatted cheerfully along the hallway of the Konoha hospital, when they noticed the Hokage was there they made a solemn greeting. – Welcome Hokage-Sama, how could we help you? –I’m looking for captain Yamato- Kakashi said rubbing his nape, -I will show you the way- said a young nurse who guided him to the garden of the facility. Yamato sat on a wheelchair, his legs covered by a blanket, over them a closed architecture book. He appeared to be focused on how the leaves landed on the pond’s surface. He looked like a ghost in his white hospital gown.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a cheerful –Yo, Tenzou-, he frowned with dislike at the familiar voice and let out a harsh: - What are you doing here?-. –You’re having a bad day, aren’t you? - answered Kakashi ignoring his Kohai’s rudeness. –All days are the same when you're a fallen tree- cut him Yamato. Kakashi sighed with resignation and continued –How you’re doing?-, Yamato clenched his teeth for a moment, then relaxed –Oh, since when you’re caring Hokage-Sama?, I’m gonna cry…- Kakashi stared at the pond –let’s say I care, that’s enough-, Yamato wanted to pull all his frustration on Kakashi but made an attempt to restrain himself. –Maaa, Tenzouu, you’re not like this- added Kakashi with a hint of sadness in his voice. – So, the Hokage has nothing better to do than visiting a disabled failure- said Yamato with bitterness, - I think not. Since when can’t a Sempai visit his Kohai?- left out Kakashi in a carefree tone. –Sempai… oh it rings me a bell… I used to have one, the one who abandoned me in Kabuto´s lair- Kakashi sighed again and approached the wheelchair –You know that’s not true, the events of the war cascaded and…- Suddenly Yamato shouted: -Stop it! you’re not able even to fool yourself…- Kakashi felt ashamed at his Kohai's words, the visit was coming out just as the others.

Kakashi put his thoughts in order and then continued –Tenzou… excuse me... Yamato…when you appeared you were in such a bad condition-. –I wish I had been left to die, all this pain only to be stuck here waiting for the dead to come-. The younger man clenched his fist with rage. Kakashi pulled the wheelchair towards a bench and positioned Yamato in front of it, then sat down and confronted his Kohai. –Yamato- Kakashi said in a sigh,-Can I do something for you?- asked the silver haired calmly, the brunette clenched his fists again, this time on the blanket covering his legs. –Can you get me out of here? Can you return me to my usual self?, oh God sorry… shouldn’t have said all those thing to the Hokage-.

Yamato covered his face with the palm of his hand, trying to hide his shame. -You know I can’t, but you’re not alone in this.- Stated Kakashi, then there was silence until the White Fang’s son prosecuted: -Now You’ll listen to me, there’s another reason why I’m here today. Someone you care a lot has been looking for you-. I know you don’t accept visits but I couldn’t simply send her away, she’s decided to see you like it or not. –Yukimi…- escaped from Yamato’s lips as he was shocked. –She is in Konoha, she was looking for you after the war, and was afraid you were dead, finally she found me and I brought her to you. –No, it can’t be… I don’t want her to see me like this-. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder: -You should know the most that the smoke demon is unstoppable. You’re lucky there are people who care for you. Now I’ll leave, I suppose you have to catch up. See you later Tenzou-. Kakashi teleported himself out of the garden and a nervous Yamato remained flustered there. Suddenly a smooth voice forced him to put his self destructive toughts aside. – God Tenzou, I’ve missed you so much…-.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A woman with long and messy auburn hair was trying to enter in a small apartment. the key wasn’t working and she felt angry at the fact, she was tired and while the night was engulfing the narrow streets of Konoha she was eager to have some rest. The day which was about to finish has been a bittersweet one. One the one hand she found out that he man he loved was alive, on the other the war had turned him on shadow of what he used to be. Yukimi only wanted to go to sleep and forget the world for a while. She turned himself into smoke and slipped herself under the door. The apartment was dark, the figure of a man rested on the coach. –Oh, so you’re here- said Yukimi without energy, -Yo, Smoke Demon, how you did with Tenzou?- asked Kakashi –as expected- turned out Yukimi putting out his sandals. – Please have a seat- Kakashi offered, -you look tired-.

Yamato’s apartment was clean and tidy, the only things that were out of its place were a book about ancient wooden sculpture, and a cup of tea that remained forgotten over the coffee table when he had to part to the island with Naruto, Gai-Sensei, and Aoba. Now Naruto was the savior of the Five Nations, Gai-Sensei was paralyzed but in his usual mood, Aoba died when the bijuu-dama destroyed the Shinobi Alliance headquarters and Yamato was rotting in agony in waiting for another round of painful surgeries that don’t assured his recovery at all.

Kakashi examined Yukimi, the freckled little girl of the Iburi clan had grown in a blue eyed beauty, his feline features were smooth and delicate, framed by a cascade of long and messy auburn hair. Her body was harmonious and well built. It had been almost six years since the last time he saw her. That time he was returning of a mission and heard somebody moving through Konoha’s forest, he detected the familiar chakra of his Kohai and felt curiosity, since he left the ANBU he missed his companionship and he thought it could be a good opportunity to catch up, so he trailed him until he arrived at a clear in the woods, there a woman was waiting. He decided to hide himself among the vegetation. When the female was under the moonlight he recognized the girl who owned Yamato’s heart since he was a kid. Tenzou never told him about his feelings for Yukimi, but the boy was like an open book and Kakashi soon discovered he was in love with someone. As his captain he could have told his superiors about the affair, however; given the boy’s past he considered that the closeness and the human touch could be beneficial to his genetically modified comrade. So Kakashi chose to tease mercilessly a teenage Tenzou by calling his rebellious girlfriend “Yukimi the smoke demon”.

Kakashi smiled to himself at those memories, a pissed young Tenzou was always hilarious. A cheerful laughter returned him back to reality. Yukimi ran to Tenzou and jumped into the wood ninja giving him a passionate kiss, after what seemed an eternity they broke apart. Tenzou caressed the girl’s face and put aside his hair exposing his neck and shoulders, then headed down to kiss her there, slowly directing his attention to a special spot under Yukimi’s jaw and made the girl moan in pleasure. Without a word Tenzou leaned her over the grass, and pulled her dress away while she started undoing his ANBU attire exposing his lover’s bare and muscular chest. The smoke demon kissed his collarbone while undoing his pants. Kakashi, blushed in his hideout and felt a sudden warmth in his stomach feeling the urge of stroking his growing erection over the sight. The Copy Nin was delighted at the show. It was better than Jiraya’s novels, a summer night, two lustful sweaty bodies becoming one, the moans, and the scent of sex on the air. Yukimi started riding his lover fiercely as her pleasure increased. Kakashi soon was on the edge and came with a moan of lust and embarrassment at spying at his Kohai. Suddenly a Kunai forced him to leave the spot and vanish in the darkness of the forest. –What was that?- asked Yukimi covering her naked body –Don’t know- answered Tenzou, -Maybe  my mind is playing tricks on me-. When Kakashi arrived at his apartment headed to the shower and kept touching himself remembering the scene he had just witnessed. The sound of two meowing cats took him back to the present and made him blush at his own thoughts; once again he was grateful of wearing a mask.

Yukimi remained silent for a while as she was detached from her surroundings, then said: –We have been through a lot of things together since we were kids, but I never saw him like this, his eyes looked like bottomless pits, what the hell did Kabuto and the other Uchiha to him, Kakashi?-  Kakashi looked at the floor, his eyes showed a deep concern and his shoulders were tense, -He doesn’t want to tell anything to anyone, actually we are still waiting for the report, but in his state we don’t want to push him. All we know the same I’ve told you: he was badly poisoned and tortured during days, then his body was used to fuel an army of cloned monsters, later he reappeared on the battlefield inside of a Zetsu and was trapped on the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when all was over he was found and seemed to be quite normal, but after that he collapsed and fell in a coma, that’s the story.

Yukimi stared at the ceiling, then took a deep breath and said: -you were his Sempai, he’s always been grateful for saving him of Danzo, so he respected and protected you at any cost, I can understand he is feeling somewhat disappointed on how the events came out, but he’s not thinking with clarity, his thoughts are blurred by pain and misery, I don’t blame you of what happened to him.- Kakashi leaned on the coach and sighed: -Thank you Yukimi, it’s nice to hear that-. -Now I have more important issues than blaming people- stated with sadness, when the tears come to his dark blue eyes they seemed a stormy ocean, silently she faced the floor and started to cry. She was ashamed of displaying his emotions in front of Kakashi –Excuse me, I’m an idiot- said the brunette trying to regain normality. –You’re not-, Kakashi said tonelessly, then stood up and turning towards Yukimi said: -I Know I can’t bring Tenzou back, but if you decide to stay in Konoha and he fails to recover or doesn’t want assume his responsibilities as a father, I will take care of your kid-.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since she arrived in Konoha and found Tenzou, in this time lapse she visited him again and again but ended being rejected one time and another. She was upset at him but overall she was mad, mad at the ones who almost killed the kind-hearted man he loved since he was a girl. Yukimi decided to put aside her wrath and distract herself by taking a walk over the market of Konoha. She loved the activity on the streets, the kids running everywhere, the kimonos on the showcases, and over all she loved the food stands. She decided to buy some yakitori and suddenly remembered the first time she and Tenzou went to a fair while hiding from Kakashi. That was the first time she went out of the tree, and she remembered the delicious merge of scents in the air, the colours, the sounds of cheer and joy… she treasured that memory all these years. Today she was in a market on his lover’s hometown, but he was not there to blush when she’d done some nonsense, become embarrassed when she won an eating contest or to lose his patience waiting for her to decide when buying some clothes. Many years ago, after Tenzou was pulled from ROOT they went to a fair, he disappeared while Yukimi was buying sweets only to reappear later with a huge box wrapped in a delicate paper in his hands. Yukimi couldn’t believe his eyes, when she opened the box the most beautiful and delicate kimono that she had ever seen came out, it must have costed a fortune she thought to herself. –I hope you’ll like it- said Tenzou shyly, his face reddened and staring to the ground. The kimono cost him almost all of his savings, but he not regretted about it. –The first time we met I couldn’t buy you a dress, so you made one with a discarded tablecloth. I’m not good at telling this kind of things, but I want you to accept it as sign of how I feel…- Yukimi kissed him softly and the phrase remain unsaid, no words there necessary to describe the deepness of their bond, a bond that grew stronger with the years. They never talked about marriage but both dreamed of a shared future, unfortunately nowadays this desire seemed to be shattered by the war.  

She was decided to enter de dango shop when something took her attention. Years ago Tenzou was worried about her safety taught her how to avoid being trailed, this skills had been useful for a lonely girl who grew up alone in the forest. Yukimi looked at the rooftops and saw someone running away, she decided go chasing his stalker so she turned into smoke and in an instant rematerialized and neutralized a purple haired female ANBU operative. –Who are you? What do you want from me?- said Yukimi putting a Kunai on her neck. –I’m your guardian, I’ve been assigned to protect you-Yukimi became shocked at the confession –Hokage’s orders- added the ANBU.

Naruto and Sakura were at Kakashi’s office when a mist emerged from under the door forming a shiloutte. A blue eyed girl emerged from the smoke; she grabbed the Hokage and yelled at him: -How you dare! I’m not a property, why was that ANBU agent after me?-. Naruto and Sakura were about to neutralize her when Kakashi said with his usual bored tome: -Please be calm Yukimi-, -You know her?- asked an incredulous Naruto. –She’s Iburi Yukimi, and old friend.- Sakura felt something familiar in her –That chakra…- thought the pinkette in his insides. –Please leave us alone-. The youngsters left the office, then Naruto asked the girl: -Is she a Kakashi-sensei’s mad ex-girlfriend?-, -Of course not, you moron!- replied Sakura, -I think she is captain Yamato’s, and she’s pregnant…-. Naruto felt shame for both of them when the name of his former captain was pronounced, Sakura noticed and one more time repeated: –I’ve told you a thousand times, it was not your fault...-.

-I want you to tell this ANBU agent not to follow me anymore! I’ve always taken care of myself- stated Yukimi. –Maaa, maaa, I know, don’t be like this…-, then his expression became more serious as he argued: -You must understand that the safety of this kid is a state issue-, -Oh I see- yelled Yukimi –and what’s next? Put a mask on him? Lock him on a basement, or maybe you can put the child a leash and walk him like a dog, that would be nice, don’t you think?-. Kakashi waited until she had poured all her anger and then added calmly -Someone asked me to do that, and I agreed- Yukimi was shocked and let the man explain himself. –Tenzou was extremely worried about both of you, so he sent me a message asking me to protect you- he paused - So, I told him the same that I told to you- Yukimi clenched his fists and sighed, Kakashi continued speaking while he was looking through de window. –Tenzou doesn’t want his story to be repeated, nor do I, that’s why I put an ANBU squad after you-. –So it was for him…- , -It’s the first time since he woke from the coma that has showed concern for other people, I think this is a good start-.

The revelation of a worried Tenzou left Yukimi confused, he rejected her approaches and attentions, often refused his visits, but after all he cared for them. She decided not to give up, would visit him every day, like it or not. She didn’t mind the mokuton at all, or him being a ninja again or not. She was grateful that he was alive, and was determined to be with him for the rest of her days. She was looking at a showcase when a girl approached. –Hey Yukimi, I’m Sakura, we met at the Hokage’s office-, Yukimi blinked twice and then blushed remembering her apotheosis entrance and her flagrant disrespect to Konoha’s highest authority. –Hello Sakura, then I beg your pardon for the show- smiled Yukimi, -Don’t worry, Kakashi-sensei can be exasperating- replied the Kunoichi. The two girls entered the dango shop and made their orders, when the teas and the dangos finally arrived Yukimi started talking: -You should wonder who I am and why I shouted to the Hokage that way-, said smiling – I’m Yamato’s girlfriend-, Sakura nodded, she knew well then said: -Naruto and me were his subordinates, he was a great and gentle squad leader, we miss him so much-, -It’s nice on your part to say that- replied Yukimi. –I was one of the med-nins who are treating him- continued Sakura –So, I have to thank you for saving his life-, -I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything more for him-, Yukimi looked at the kunoichi and smiled, -I know you had done your best, Kakashi told me, and despite our differences I trust him-. Sakura smiled back at her and then asked: -Yukimi may I ask you a question? Are you pregnant?- Yukimi blinked in surprise looked down to his belly and finally said: -Oh so you’ve noticed-, Sakura smiled to her and then added: -It’s a very particular chakra, and he was the only one in the village with it, but they’re two now-. -Well, I’ve stolen enough of your time, I should return to the Hospital or Lady Tsunade will kill me, you should come to visit me some day and we’ll check this baby of yours.- Sakura stood up, -Have a good time in the market- said as she left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He laid still on his hospital bed, his glance was lost as well as his mind. In his head memories of better times floated as flashes of another one’s life. Their first kiss when he was ten years old, it was a tender an innocent one, they were only kids playing games, his reflections always ended in the same point, Yukimi taught him how to be a child and he was grateful for that. He couldn’t image what he would have become if Yukimi and Kakashi hadn’t entered his life. His mind drifted to another memory: two teenagers running through the streets of a village looking for a place to hide their love from the world, a place where they could be free of cruelty and sorrow. He also remembered Danzo’s punishments for his getaways and disappearences. Yamato was sure that if he hadn’t had the First Hokage’s DNA the elder would have killed on the first transgression, instead of that he put a guardian on him… Kinoto, his rebellious behavior and his determination to preserve his bond with Yukimi put him and his surveyor in trouble often. What would have been of him? He was probably dead, in the end he was only a disposable tool in Danzo’s hands, like he was once. He put aside these thoughts and traveled to the last time he saw Yukimi before the war.

It was in a village near the sea, Yukimi adored the ocean and Yamato wanted to treasure a happy memory of possibly their last encounter. They enjoyed the day together but this time she wasn’t enough to make him forget his worries. –Yukimi... this could be the last time we’ll meet-. Yukimi stared at his constricted expression and then asked: -What are you talking about? have you a dangerous mission?-, -No exactly, there will be a war, and I have to go. I wish I could tell you that all will be okay and I will return, but I don’t want to lie to you, I never did-. Yukimi frowned in worry, yelled curses on the whole ninja world and proposed him to run away together where no one could find them. His mind was aware his responsibilities towards Konoha but his heart couldn’t imagine a life without the man she loved. She tried to compose herself and fought her tears back. –I will do my best to be back and give you the life you deserve, I promise- Said Tenzou trying to free himself from the bad feeling he had with the war’s affair. Sometimes he desired he could return to his emotionless life in ROOT but there was no turning back, Yukimi’s love and Kakashi’s influence had changed him to the core, it was too late. After that they made love during hours savoring each moment as it if was the last one.

A familiar and annoying voice distracted him from his beloved memories. -Yo, Tenzou!-, -Yamato- cut him harshly. –What brings you here?- queried with indifference. -I’ve heard you’ll have surgery tomorrow- said the Copy-Nin in his usually distracted mood –Maybe you will regain mobility, you should be happy with that-, -don’t fool me… there is only a 20% of possibilities. I would celebrate it but oh… I can’t-. Kakashi sighed: -Positive, are we? - And decided to move to another subject: -I approved your petition-. –I’m up to date- replied Yamato. Suddenly Kakashi exploded. –Maaa Tenzou I’ve had enough of you, what’s on your mind? You broke all our bonds, your team, your friends are willing to visit you, but you insist on being left to rot between these walls. And worse you’ve made the Smoke Demon cry, you’re acting like an idiot-. –Please Kakashi-Sempai when will you stop torturing me with your crap?-, -When you return to your senses and accept your loved ones.- sentenced the silver haired. Yamato clenched his fists on the sheets and shouted at his sempai –So that’s why you came? To make me feel like a heartless monster about Yukimi and the child? You Know I can’t, I can’t be there for them, I can’t protect them, I can’t raise my own son, I can’t be a husband, I can’t be a ninja,  I’m only a half-mad paralyzed shit. I don’t want to be a load for either of them, for anyone, could you understand this only for a moment Sempai? -Kakashi remained silent during almost a minute and then added with soft voice: - I do. But you can still love and care for them; this is the only thing that matters. Don’t you remember our conversation in the Iron Country?

Yamato fought back the tears and struggled to find the appropriate words. –Sempai don’t judge me, you should not come here and tell me what I need, the cave…the cave changed me so bad, you couldn’t figure out.-, -I could if you told me. I’d like to think we’re friends, Naruto often says that friends are those who share their sorrows, I don’t want a report, I want you to share yours with me.- stated firmly the Copy Nin. –I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to talk about it- whispered Yamato in pain, holding his head between his hands  -Don’t worry- said Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder -when you are prepared I’ll be there to hear-.

When Kakashi left the room he was left alone with his thoughts, his mind wandered again floating among flashes of his captivity, his early childhood memories, and the insisting voices of his ghosts. He got rid of them by focusing in the conversation he had with Kakashi in the Iron Country’s inn. It was snowing; Naruto was on the roof practicing his senin mode. Kakashi entered the room and asked about the blond ninja, -He is outside- replied an absent Yamato. –Are you Ok, Tenzou?- asked Kakashi with curiosity –Yes, just thinking-, -and what were you thinking?- the Copy Ninja insisted,  -Nothing… just nonsense..- the silver haired wasn’t satisfied with the reply and started teasing the young man. –What kind of nonsense, Tenzou?- the wood style user sighed and stated –Yamato. Ones on you’re not involved Sempai-, -Are you sure?- continued Kakashi, -You shouldn’t be so self-centered Sempai-. They remained in silence a few minutes, then The Copy-Nin started teasing Yamato again. –Mmm… It’s about the Smoke Demon isn’t it?- Yamato felt a sudden urge to strangle his Sempai but only said: - Ok I will tell, but stop calling her that…- Yamato started with resignation. –I feel tired, sometimes I’m tired of this life- Kakashi stared at him, paying attention to his words –It’s not like I forgot my compromise with the village or that I want to resign, but some days I feel lost and lonely, and then I wonder how having a home to return to, a family should be, that’s all-. Kakashi looked at the infinite and stated: -We’re ninjas, ours is a solitaire path-, -I had not chosen this path, but I embraced it, I Know… just fantasizing-. –Maybe when the war ends- The Copy Nin said as while Yamato was looking to a photograph of the Iburi girl –Maybe…- he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

He laid at the feet of two individuals, the one was wearing a tunic which covered his reptilian features, the other was masked. He was paralyzed and the only thing he could feel was a wave of fear mixed with anger to himself. His captors have been interrogating him during hours, Kabuto stopped his heart three times and he felt on the edge, also tried on him different kinds of venoms but all of them failed in making him reveal the Shinobi Alliance strategy and Obito Uchiha was losing his patience. The snake sage tried many other torture methods on him but was also getting frustrated. Yamato didn’t know if he was dead or alive, he just floated in and out of consciousness wishing someone to rescue him or to put him out of his misery, his pupils were fully dilated, he was about to have an attack –I’ve had enough- said the Uchiha –let’s do it my way- he leaned towards Yamato and grabbed him by the neck nearly breaking it, then he lifted his death weight and crashed him against the wall. Yamato tried to breathe in agony, when he realized the Uchiha was going to use his sharingan on him. He tried to close his almond-shaped eyes in order to avoid the jutsu, but his captor opened them for him. He get trapped in it immediately. The false Madara released him from his grip and he fell lifeless on the floor –It’s done, now kill him, shouted at Kabuto-, -Not yet, I want to run some experiments on him, he could still be useful-. –Allright do whatever you want-. Yamato was trapped on the Magenko mortified by the shadows of his own mind, he wasn’t aware of  Kabuto’s experiments on him neither, of the moment the wood of the gene-tree pressed and pierced his mistreated body. The darkness engulfed him freeing his early memories. The Uchicha knew what was on his mind and he could not battle against that.

It was 4:30 in the morning when he woke up from the anesthesia in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He tried to regain the composure but he was not alone in his hospital room. Yukimi was there, sleeping on the uncomfortable aluminum chair disposed for the visitors. Madara was also there, standing behind her. He’d always been there since he woke up from the coma, and he wasn’t not alone. The Uchiha leaned towards his helpless girlfriend and stroked her hair, then turned to a terrified Yamato and announced: -I told you, I know what’s on your mind-. A piercing cry woke her up abruptly, all that she saw was Yamato sitting on the bed shaking and panting hard as he had envisioned the worst of his nightmares. –Tenzou!- shouted Yukimi, -It’s me, I’m here- Yamato stared to the wall without saying a word. –Tenzou focus on my voice, you’re safe- continued the brunette. It took a while taking him out of that state, Yukimi did his best to calm him and she felt relieved when she succeed at that and his lover fell asleep again.

The next day she was still there, she had dark circles under her eyes and his always rebellious hair was a mess. The wood style user woke with no frights but in a bad mood: -What are you doing here, I’ve told you to move on with your life-. Yukimi displayed a bittersweet smile on her lips, then stated: -and you thought I’ll listen? Really?-. Yamato sighed his impotence out saying: -You’re so stubborn-, -I’m not leaving you behind, think I’ve already told you-, -Don’t mind me, you always do what you want… oh shit..- Yamato frowned in pain putting his hand to his head. –Are you Ok?- asked the worried Iburi. –I’m not, don’t you see? I don’t want you to be here, I want to be alone- stated the man with a pained look. Yukimi’s eyes saddened –but I’m where I want to- You’ll make my head explode- continued Yamato.

In the heat of the discussion Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune entered the room. Tsunade was as solemn and authoritative as always, while Shizune and Sakura were kind and close. –Yo Kid! Your surgery went very well; we could stabilize four of your chakra coils. You will regain some mobility but your chakra levels are still very low. I prescribe you absolute rest and chakra transfusion sessions-. Then turned to Yukimi and said: -You girl! Your baby holds my grandfather’s DNA, I want to perform a complete check and make sure you’re both Ok.- Yukimi felt somewhat intimidated by the presence of the former Hokage, then Sakura approached her smiling and told: -don’t worry she’s not that terrible at all, it will be a routine check, see you later.- Yukimi felt relieved when the women left the room and was left alone with his boyfriend who was silent at the time. –You should be happy, you’ll get better- said her trying to break the ice. –Go out- shouted him, -I don’t want you to be here, and neither you nor that kid mean anything for me-. The Smoke Demon tried to grab a piece of self control of where he could but finally exploded: -Shut up! I’ve had enough of your crap, if you don’t mind us why did you put that ANBU guardian on me? what’s going through your head! - cried Yukimi. –You’re acting as an angry selfish moron that doesn’t know how to lie! You never did! And I don’t believe you! You’re not like this, do you hear me?- the girl couldn’t fight back her tears, she turned into smoke and left the room. Yamato felt a deep sadness constricting his heart, he hated to make Yukimi cry, but at least he succeeded in pushing her away of him and his demons.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a stormy night, Yukimi was lazing at his boyfriend’s apartment, and then a lightning strike and she saw silhouette through de window over the rooftops. It was the purple haired ANBU agent that pestered her all that time. She felt ashamed for her waiting outside under the wind and the rain. Yukimi took a blanked and went out. –Hey! You! ANBU-San, come here!- shouted Yukimi at her –don’t stay there, come in!- insisted, then approached her. –You’ll get a cold-, -I can’t I’m on watch- answered the agent. –Oh, ANBU, you’re all so stubborn- replied Yukimi, and then added –If you want to watch over me in a better way, you should enter-. The girl was not giving up and after the argument put the blanket over them and they headed towards the small apartment.

–Thanks for the tea- said the older woman while sipping it slowly. –So you’re Yugao, nice to meet you, I still don’t know many people here-. Yugao smiled and glanced at a photo album that Yukimi had open on the coffee table. –I remember that day- Said pointing a photo of their early ANBU days. It showed a group portrait of teenage Kakashi, Itachi, Yugao, Hayate and Tenzou. –We were 16 years old-, smiled her. –You were on the same team? –asked Yukimi. –Not at that time, but I was years later, we always get along well-. Then wandered to another photo, it showed a smiling long haired Tenzou with Yukimi –You looked very happy- stated Yugao, -Yes, we were- answered Yukimi. –That day he took me to the beach, I never seen the ocean before and I loved it, it was a wonderful day- said the brunette daydreaming. –Didn’t know that Tenzou was a romantic one-, commented Yugao as Yukimi started to laugh –Yeah he was, but now he strives to hide it.- Yugao smiled back and then Yukimi’s expression saddened as she started talking: - He was with me since I was a little girl, he saved me from Orochimaru. Now he needs me and I can’t do nothing but see him fade-. She closed the album and continued –He rejects his friends, his son, he wants to put me aside and I…- The smoke girl could not finish the sentence and the tears went down his face. Yugao squeezed her and smoothly said: -That’s not true. His feelings for you are deep and strong, I see it in his eyes when I go to inform him- then paused, -I know this sounds strange but you are a lucky one, Kabuto killed my boyfriend, at least Tenzou survived and you’ll have a son, I have nothing left of him except  memories-. Yukimi blushed –Sorry Yugao, I wasn’t trying to make you sad- the ANBU smiled and said: -Don’t worry, I know-. 

After a small silence the purple haired continued. -Let’s talk about happier things what about your child… what his or her name will be? Yukimi soon cheered up and started talking lively, she was excited with the idea of becoming a mother, and often fantasized on how his little “tree baby” would look like  –If it is a boy his name will be Hiro-, -and if it is a girl?- Yugao continued – If it is a girl I’d like to name her like my mother, she died when I was a little girl and I barely remember her.-, -And that is?-, -Yoko-. –They are all beautiful names- stated the ANBU smiling. -Yes they are, and hope Tenzou will like them- said Yukimi showing some insecurity in her voice. –I’m sure he will approve, just be patient and give him some time; he needs to come to terms with the things he's been through, the torture, the coma, being stuck to a wheelchair. And when he is at his worst his girlfriend appears and drops the bomb- said Yugao in a joking tone. Yukimi laughed and continued –Yes, I can understand that the whole kid-thing scared him, I was scared too when I found out and I didn’t know if Tenzou was dead or alive, I have no family, they all died when I was a child, I’m the last of my clan and I only had Tenzou, he was my friend, my lover, my family. I grew up alone in the forest, in a tree bark. I don’t want to imagine life without him- said the auburn haired. –But he is alive- pointed Yugao –I’ve know him for many years and I think he will be there for you and the kid. He pretends to put you aside because he doesn’t want you to suffer, neither being a load for you; he is ashamed of himself-. –I’m not neither any of his friends is, I’ll make him understand-.

Some stories later the storm ceased and the ANBU returned to his position, the smell of wet earth floated in the air. Yukimi felt relieved after sharing his thoughts and memories with the purple haired, she felt she had made a friend, she was close and warm like most of the people she met since she arrived Konoha. She thought that she could get used to live there, it seemed a good place to raise a child, although she missed her tree man, the scent of the forest, the sound of the wind in the trees. When she was a little girl she spent most of her time listening to the wind, trying to figure how the world outside the tree was, his brother Tenzou was her only companion. He tried to remember the child’s delicate features but the years had blurred his face, and she felt angry at that. On the one hand she felt ashamed of forgetting his brother’s face; on the other hand she preferred not to wallow in her childhood memories, she did not want to remember that his beloved brother died in an horrible way in Orochimaru’s hands.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed slowly and Yamato regained some strength. He was still at the Hospital but his condition improved. Yukimi sat by his side, she was bored to tears and his tiredness was bone deep. –You should eat something- said tonelessly. –And stop touching that seal or Lady Tsunade will beat you!- added. Yamato ignored her and continued, -Don’t ignore me, it’s for your own good! - Shouted at him. Yamato turned his head and ignored her again. –It’s enough- Yelled Yukimi while grabbing a bowl with some food. She didn’t think twice and positioned himself over Yamato’s pinning him to the bed, with one hand he blocked his nose, forcing him to open the mouth, that’s when she managed to put a full spoon on his mouth like he was a kid. Yamato almost choked and spat over himself while protested –Are you crazy? - Another full spoon silenced him for a moment –You demon-. Suddenly Kakashi entered the room and envisioned the scene –Shut up and eat you grumpy dork! - said Yukimi to his revolting boyfriend laughing at the situation he created. Kakashi coughed –Umm, well boys, I see your relationship has improved, at least you agree on something-. Both yelled at the unison –What do you want now? We’re arguing, don’t you see? - Kakashi felt like an idiot and tried to redirect the conversation. –I came to see how you feel, Tenzou. You’ve been operated recently, remember that?- Yukimi answered for him leaping from the bed. –He feels better, has plenty of energy, but he spends it grumbling-, -I see- smiled Kakashi under his mask. Then continued –Do me a favor Yukimi, give yourself some rest, your child would appreciate not having to listen to his father growls for some hours- said Kakashi jokingly. Yukimi laughed at that and agreed to go home. She said goodbye to them and then left.

Yamato felt so embarrassed that if he could vanish in the air just as Yukimi he would had done it. He took the bowl aside leaving it in his nightstand and cleaned the mess with a napkin. –What’s now?-, Kakashi stared at the infinite and said: -You look better, some time has passed and I thought  maybe the time to talk has come. –Oh, so you want to know what your dear Obito did to me. I don’t want to relive that, need to put it behind me-. -It’s been four months and you haven’t succeeded at that- marked Kakashi. –You don’t fool me Kakashi-Sama nor yourself, you only want to know because of your bad conscience, then you’ll conclude that poor Obito was a victim of the circumstances and move on with your life- Yamato said with calm. The silver haired took a seat and later sighed. –You’re right, but only in part, I’m feeling guilty of what a dear friend made to my Kohai-, -Oh God, you really have a way with words- replied a frustrated Yamato. –I will never try to manipulate you with such a serious affair- let out the silver haired.

The wood ninja sat in his bed and tried to find the appropriate words, then with a shaky voice he started: -Ok, what do you want to hear from me? I’ve been stuck to a bed during months, Konoha abandoned me so Kabuto tortured me in ways only the most twisted mind could imagine, and then I was his test subject, your dear friend Obito fried my brain with his sharingan so many times that I now barely know if I’m in the magenko or in the real world-.

Yamato paused and breathed –Oh I almost forgot that, the woman I’ve loved all my life carries a son of mine, mine? Wait a minute it’s mine? Or is maybe another cheap copy of the First? In any case I surely won’t be able to raise him… I’m forgetting something else… I can’t sleep at night fearing Orochimaru to dissect both of them… I think that’s all, are you satisfied Hokage-Sama?-. Kakashi leaned back on his seat, then unfolded his legs and cleared his throat. –I understand your pain, you have a right to be angry, but breaking your bonds will not make your sorrow disappear it only will sink you in a deeper darkness. How many times I’ve told you to open up, and rely on them, on us-. Kakashi made a stop on his dissertation and then continued. –You’re been so self-centered that I guess you haven’t noticed…-, -Noticed what? - inquired Yamato. –Yukimi- Stated firmly the silver haired, -She’s exhausted, and she has been caring of you all the time and suffering your indifference. She has spent his days and nights by your side-, - I don’t wanted her to stay here- cut Yamato-, -Maaa… I’ll tell you: she is in risk of chakra exhaustion- said Kakashi.

The wood ninja opened his eyes in surprise, then the Hokage prosecuted – The baby consumes more chakra than she can produce. He is being monitored by lady Tsunade in person and is receiving chakra transfusions but as you can imagine he is not caring for herself at all. At that rate she will have to stay the last months of her pregnancy at the hospital, or she could die-. Yamato was frozen in panic, the thought of loosing Yukimi sent a shiver down to his spine. –S-he, she didn’t told me…- was the only he managed to say. Kakashi stood up –She doesn’t want you to suffer-. The brunette cursed himself to death, after an awkward silence the White Fang’s son prosecuted: -I don’t want to intrude in your private affairs, but I think you should start to behave yourself and assume your responsibilities or at least give her a rest-.

Yamato remained silent, he felt a height fell over his shoulders, and he felt guilty and miserable. He had another reason for hating himself. –Do you think I want her to suffer? Seriously?- asked after he tried to reorder his thoughts. –Not on purpose I hope- replied Kakashi looking to the infinite. The Mokuton user felt his head ache; it started as slight jabs in his temples. The man rubbed the sides of his head trying to find some relief in the act. Kakashi said something but he could not understand what was the Hokage talking about. He was aware of someone sitting in his bed, someone with black and golden eyes, the black haired sannin leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear, he felt sick and froze in a cold sweat. Kakashi continued his speech as nothing happened, the brunette wanted to scream for help but he could not make a single sound. He closed his eyes trying to escape the situation and could not say how much time passed pretending not to see the sannin and not to hear what he said to him. Suddenly something made his adrenaline flood his body and sent a shiver down his spine. He was forced to open his eyes and all that he saw was Kakashi with a hand on his shoulder. Yamato returned abruptly to the reality, he breathed heavily trying to regain the composture –Are you OK Tenzo?- The wood ninja made visual contact with him, his pupils were fully dilated and his heart was racing inside his chest. –Yeah… yeah, it’s only a migraine- managed to say. Kakashi looked at him concerned, he soon felt his Kohai was hiding him something, and he had a bad feeling about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day started with a beautiful morning, the sun shined bright and the village was full of life and colour. Yukimi was on her daily routine; she went to the Hospital, had his chakra session and then visited her convalescent boyfriend. She entered the room and put new flowers in the vase, then left some new books on the nightstand and collected the ones he had read, later she’ll bring them back to the library. The Wood ninja was silent; he sat on the bed playing solitaires. –This face of yours… you’ve had a bad night again…- said Yukimi. –Oh how nice on your part, I already know that I’m not in my best…- continued yamato –By the way, which part of leave me alone you don’t understand-? Yukimi raised his hands and sighed: -Ah… if I’ve been given 100 ryo every time you’ve said me that I would be rich-, -that’s because you have no remedy, and never listen to me-, -I will take this as a compliment- said Yukimi not minding his words and letting herself fall in the visitor’s chair. –So… how are you feeling? You seem tired…- stated Yamato avoiding any visual interaction. Yukimi blinked in surprise then vocalized her confusion: -Wow can’t believe it, you’re caring for me!- Yamato felt frustrated –Yes… but don’t get used to… so, may I repeat? How are you?-. Yukimi smiled –I’m somewhat tired, your son tires me but you are most of the times… exhausting, despite this I’m Ok-. -I’m glad to hear that- the ex-ANBU whispered attempting to draw a smile on his lips.

After an awkward silence the girl took the initiative –Sakura said you should try to move- Yamato raised an eyebrow still staring at the cards –Yes so…?-, -So I’ll take you out of this room, we can take a stroll on the garden- suggested the Iburi girl, -I’m not going anywhere- stated the wood ninja; despite the negative the Smoke demon insisted: -Of course you’re going, you should try to walk or at least to stand, how else will you  know if the surgery worked? Oh, come on! It’s been an eternity since the last time we did something together-. Yamato sighed at his girlfriend’s stubbornness then remained silent a few seconds and started: -Ok, I’ll go, and I’ll try, but we’ll make a deal, and as I do my part I want you to do yours, that is going home and get some rest for the rest of the day, or I’ll be very mad at you-, Yukimi smiled –Oh! So they told you…, don’t mind your friends are being a bit overprotective on me- Yamato left out an angry –Yukimi…- meanwhile the blue eyed ordered: –So put your grumpy ass on that damned wheelchair and let’s get out of here-. The wood style ninja couldn’t do anything but follow her orders.

The garden was dyed in red, orange and yellow, the autumn was taking its toll on the leaves of the trees but the sun was high and the day was still warm enough. Two arguing voices broke the bucolic atmosphere. –I can do it myself, stay away of the chair-, - Don’t be rude I only wanted to help, -I’m not rude, I don’t want you to struggle, it’s for your own good- she crossed her arms in frustration –Understood? Now can we talk like normal people? - said Yamato. Yukimi started to quarrel again, the man manifested his disagreement in a hiss believing she hadn’t heard his words; soon she smacked her head mercilessly. –So I don’t know what silence means! Here you have you moron!-, he held his head with both hands and said: -Kakashi-Sempai was right, you’re a demon-, -You deserved it- Yukimi responded and started laughing at him. –I think we’ve embarrassed ourselves enough; I’m getting back to my room- announced an angry Tenzou. –I think you’re not- smiled Yukimi –We made a deal? Remember? I want you to do your part- stated the firmly the Smoke Girl. –Ok, I’ll try and after that you’ll stop bothering me, you promise?-, -Have already promised- said the young woman. They headed to a more intimate spot the pond’s shore there some trees and bushes kept them away from the other people’s glances.

-Are you ready? I’ll be holding you-, -Come on let’s try- insisted the freckled girl. –I’m not trying- stated the unsure almond-shaped man, -Of course you are, you can lean on me, or on that tree…, and then I’ll leave to let you enjoy the silence-. –Ok, but I can’t promise.- Yamato took a deep breath and tried to lift his own weight, slowly put his feet on the ground and tried to assure them, then made another effort and stood up for the first time in months. His legs were weak and shaky and were aching after all that time of paralysis. The man leaned on the tree next to him and looked at his surroundings as if it was the first time he stood. Yukimi observed without saying a word. When he felt steadier he made a short step, then another, but soon his legs objected and he fell to the ground. –I knew you’ll made it!- Yukimi exploded, and leaned towards him giving a passionate embrace, the wood ninja was shocked and exhausted, at least he seemed to be on the path of physical recovery. He fought back his tears and his shaky arms returned the hug. Yukimi started sobbing tears of joy over his shoulder. –Don’t cry- whispered to her ear while softly caressing his hair –You were right, I’ve done it, but it’s a long way to go-.

Yamato shifted his position leaning his back against the tree, she sat by his side. –Come here- said Yamato offering the girl the first warm smile since she arrived, he embraced the Iburi and both sighed. –I realize I’ve been acting like an idiot…- said staring nowhere –I know I’ve hurt you, I didn’t want you to suffer by my side, but trying to push you away to avoid it has not worked at all. I hope you could forgive me-. Yukimi dried her eyes and Whispered –Of course I do-. Then there was silence finally Yamato spoke –Well, we had a deal and I’ve done my part, now I’ll have to manage to return to my room-, -I’ll help you!- Yukimi said, before he could object she dematerialized and entered his body –What are you’re doing? You’re not supposed to! - Yukimi used her smoke power and lifted him, when he was properly positioned on the chair she abandoned his body. When she came out she was sweaty and breathing in exhaustion –Oh god this has became difficult for me to do- said leaning by his side on the trunk of the tree. She fell on her knees and Yamato shouted: -Yukimi!! Are you ok?- The man made what seemed him a titanic effort and lifted her, he sat her girlfriend on his lap, she laid comfortable on his chest while the wood ninja cursed on her –You shouldn’t have done that, are you crazy? You put yourself and the baby at risk! Let’s find Sakura, if Tsunade knows she will kill us, and it will be far worse than Kabuto’s lair! You’ve always enjoyed getting me into messes-. –You’re so funny when you’re pissed…- Yukimi laughed as Yamato rode the corridors as fast as he could.

The Iburi woman laid on his boyfriend’s hospital bed, he was by his side sitting on the wheelchair. Sakura had just left the room before she offered herself to walk Yukimi home and, of course, not to tell Tsunade. She lectured Yukimi about the risks of chakra exhaustion another time but the ANBU warned his former subordinate that it was in vain. After an emotional silence he held her hand and asked: -Why you’ve had done that?… you foolish mess…-, -I only wanted to help… and after all we had a good time- Yamato smiled shyly at the response. –Just like when we went to a fair for the first time, It was so fun…- the wood user displayed a bittersweet expression while revisiting that memory and then objected: -It was a long time ago, now things have changed-, -Not my feelings, they are still the same- stated Yukimi leaning sideways, she extended her hand towards him and caressing his cheek said: -and also are yours, I know for good-.Yamato closed his almond-shaped eyes and surrendered, then leaned towards her looking for closeness and started crying silently as she cuddled him. Outside the room a man was pretending to read a book on the branch of a tree, he looked at the scene and sighed in relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Another month passed since the black eyed ninja had made his first steps, since then the atmosphere among them appeared to be more relaxed, the shinobi accepted embraced Yukimi’s support and company while the freckled girl felt relieved. The days passed by in a more relaxed athmosphere, they both started enjoying the other’s company again. Yukimi told him all the things she had done in the day, and how excited she was at living in Konoha and having new friends. Tenzou listened and laughed at her stories. Sometimes Yukimi tried to prepare bento for him, but cooking was not an ability the Iburi girl possessed. Yamato knew, and also knew Yukimi put all his heart in preparing that disgusting food, so he ate only to make her happy, even if it made him sick. Yukimi exploded in joy when Tenzou started accepting visits, Naruto, Sakura and Sai showed up, and Gai also did. She laughed to tears with Konoha’s green beast while Yamato was embarrassed at his comrade’s histrionic attitude as always. The wood ninja felt something warm in his chest, he found out he had a family, a family he never thought he had. As the days passed the smoke girl’s belly started to be more evident and Yamato was living the fact with mixed feelings both illusion and worry.

Yukimi had made many friends in the village; she spent some nice afternoons chatting with Yugao, who more than her guardian became a big sister for the rebellious smoke girl. Sakura also introduced her to the rest of the girls and soon Yukimi became one of them. She was excited, since he lost his little brother she grew up as a lonely girl. Tenzou was her first friend but now she opened up a new world. She enjoyed going shopping, going to the bathhouse, having teas or simply gossiping with the girls. Yamato was happy with that, his child’s mother had been received with open arms in Konoha, and while she was engaging on social activities he could be on his own, trying to put under control the demons haunting him.

A month later the mokuton user underwent two other surgeries, he was slowly recovering and Yukimi decided to stay the night with him. Yugao was always there watching on her. She decided that in his state going home and sleeping in a bed was the best for her new friend. She moved towards her and put a hand in her shoulder, then said almost whispering: -Wake up Yukimi, it’s time for you to go home-, -Mmm not yet…- answered the brunette, -Come on you have to rest, and Tenzou is sleeping, there are plenty of nurses and med-nins here caring for him…- Yukimi looked at his boyfriend’s peaceful expression and decided to follow Yugao’s recommendation –Ok, I’ll go, but I feel very lonely at home- said rubbing his eyes. –I can stay with you if you want- offered the ANBU. Both women left the room and walked down the corridor, the nurses there said goodnight to Yukimi. Both women were on their way to Yukimi’s place, the night was cold and dark, it was late, and there were no people on the streets. The two were having a small talk when Yukimi suddenly noticed something.-Oh, I should return to the hospital… I think I left my purse there-, -You will find it there tomorrow-, -Come on Yugao, it’s only a moment-. The ANBU Sighed and accompanied the smoke girl in her way back to the hospital again.

He was in a dark place, he could not tell where, there was nothing familiar in his surroundings. He walked towards the only source of light and suddenly found himself on a prairie. He could see Yukimi in the distance and wanted to approach her. She had something in her arms, at first he could not tell what it was, when he was closer he saw it was a child, his child. The baby had two almond shaped dark blue eyes and auburn hair; he was sleeping peacefully while his mother sang something to him. Yamato held out his hand to caress the newborn but then the prairie disappeared and he felt an evil presence taking control of him. His hands where not responding and a voice in his head started: -It’s all her fault Kinoe, but you can still make an amend…-, -No!- shouted Yamato in his insides, trying to battle the evil force. –She must die- continued –Get out of my head, I’m not doing it! I’m not…- The wood ninja struggled against the force but his hands where not obeying. He grabbed the girl, the baby fell on the ground and started crying in fear and despair. His hands were directed to her throat and started to press, Yukimi revolted against his aggressor but his grip was stronger than she could manage, she soon became suffocated and her body fell limp to the ground. When it was done the presence released Yamato and left him in shock, embracing Yukimi’s inert body and crying in horror at what he’d just done.

Yamato woke up in a cold sweat, he thought he was about to have a heart attack but then realized it was only a nightmare, a very bad one. The moonlight entered the room and he noticed Yukimi had left. He felt relieved at that but soon noticed he wasn’t alone in the room. Someone was at the feet of his bed, someone who just had been in his dream, and that someone was not alone. The figure motioned towards him, he was an old man bearing a cane. Yamato recognized him instantly even before his voice grumbled on the air. –You’re a betrayer Kinoe, you’ve kept disobeying me. I’ll have to punish you for this transgression. Despite the legacy you’re blessed with I can’t trust you, and I’m ashamed of you- The brown haired stared at him in panic –Lord Danzo…- was all he could say, he know the elder was dead but his presence still intimidated him despite all the years that had passed since Kakashi rescued him from Root. –Lord Danzo, you can’t be here… you died… and that’s not happening. –Of course it is Kinoe- shouted the older man –You have forgotten something, you belong to me-. Yamato told himself: -I’m delirious, it can’t be real…-, Danzo was so close that he could feel his breath –That insidious girl corrupted you…, I’ve tried so hard to put you on the right path but you were weak, you have dishonored Hashirama’s legacy falling for that ordinary whore, and then Hatake-Kakashi poisoned your mind and made you weak-. Yamato breathed heavily, his heart was beating as a drum and all his body was covered in cold sweat. -That’s not true- started the wood style user –That’s not true, this is not happening- repeated like a letany. –You’ve forgotten something Kinoe…- Danzo was interrupted by the other figure –What a family reunion…- After that the other figure entered his visual range, the first thing he saw were his golden eyes, he recognized them at the moment. –So you remember me, my little dear lab rat…, I’ve had a good time testing on you, don’t you remember? I’ll always have a place in my heart for you… and that beautiful smoke girl, I would have had enjoyed myself dissecting her but you frustrated my plans… but remember, I’m always watching- Orochimaru licked his lips in delight and then continued: -Oh… I was forgetting… that precious baby of yours will be a delicious test subject- The two figures were getting closer and the darkness engulfed him. Yamato looked for something he could use to defend himself and found a glass, he had no exit, he will not fall again, not like he did in the island, nobody will manipulate him anymore. He broke it against the nighstand. He won’t be taken alive another time, and then there was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Yugao and Yukimi were entering the the hospital again when an alarm rang, some med-nins started to run towards the second floor where Yamato was. –Yukimi ran behind them and Yugao followed. The entrance of the wood style user’s room was crowded, Yukimi made an attempt to enter but was retained by her guardian. She could not saw what happened inside, all he heard was: -It’s an emergency there’s a massive blood loss, prepare the operating room!-. Yukimi revolted against her friend’s grip –let me go with him, leave me you damnit!!- Yugao’s expression hardened –Hold yourself Yukimi! let the doctors work.- All the women saw was the mokuton user covered in blood, he was put on a stretcher by the med nins who tried to contain the hemorrhage that was flooding from his neck. Yukimi was soon torn out of the scene, she had witnessed enough, two hours later she was sitting in shock on the waiting room. The Hokage showed up and Yugao reported the incident, when she was dismissed he entered the medical area. Yukimi wasn’t able to process what had just happened. She thought Tenzou was recovering, he regained part of his strength and was starting to walk again, his skin had a better colour and his mood had improved. –Why he has done that?- asked herself, that question came to his mind one time and another, she was totally puzzled. A female’s voice interrupted her reflections, it was Shizune calling her.

The medical ninja accompanied her to the reanimation area, were Tsunade and Kakashi stood while stared through a window an unconscious Yamato. –He’s been lucky, we managed to stop the hemorrhage on time- stated Tsunade whith the arms folded over her prominent breasts.- , Yukimi stared silently at his sleeping boyfriend. Tsunade made a pause and continued: -He tried to cut his throat with a piece of glass, we don’t know what triggered the crysis. We think it could be a sequel of the torture he underwent during the war-. After that the former Hokage motioned towards the glass -The injury is healing at a good rate, he has been sedated and will sleep during hours- added Shizune in a more optimistic tone-. Kakashi waited in silence until Yukimi had left the room, he felt mad at Yamato due to his suicidal behavior but he knew the wood ninja for good and suspected they were missing something. He’d witnessed Yamato’s improvement and how Yukimi’s presence became balsamic to his defenestrated Kohai. He asked himself about the ghosts Tenzou claimed were haunting him, he thought that at first that the man was blinded by the pain or talking in a metaphoric sense, but now he had a bad feeling on it. –He’s dangerous?- asked breaking the silence, - At least it is to himself- stated Tsunade, the woman continued: -It could only be an isolated incident caused by the trauma, and that is what Yukimi will know for the moment-. Kakashi nodded in agreement and later asked: -So I assume you have an alternative interpretation…-, Tsunade nodded and prosecuted: -Some chronicles of the first ninja war described how many combatants lost his mind due to the abuse of the sharingan on him-. Kakashi sighed and pointed: -He hadn’t told me very much, but he said that Obito used his ocular powers on him repeatedly, and it fits with what you’re suggesting-. Tsunade continued: -We don’t know if his condition it’s reversible, we need to know how bad he is affected-. -There’s another think Hatake, said the sannin -I’m worried for her-, and added, this time he hurt himself but if this happens again and she is there she could be in danger- stated Tsunade. Kakashi looked again to his Kohai and then left out a laconic –also I am, Tsunade-Sama-.

The next day Mighty Guy was waiting in his favourite sushi bar, using the eight gates formation costed him a great price, but at least he was alive. He was stuck in a wheelchair but that never was a problem for him, and often Konoha’s green beast was seen walking over his hands to the village. He was excited about having at appointment with his eternal rival. Since Kakashi had been appointed as Hokage they haven’t got many opportunities to catch up, so when the silver haired responded at his invitation he was excited about it.

The Copy-Ninja entered the bar and sat in front of his friend –Nice to see you eternal rival- greeted Gai –I’m glad to see the spring of youth raging on you- said. –Just as yours- Kakashi added. –How you’re doing?- asked the green beast. –You know, lots of paperwork, Naruto pestering me all day and the reconstruction is going slower than desired since we don’t have Yamato to build an entire quarter in a moment- explained herself the White Fang’s son. –Oh, how is he?- inquired Gai, -I visited him weeks ago, he was doing pretty well-. –He is not at his best- pointed Kakashi, then added –He is having a difficult recovery and not only in the physical aspect-. Gai looked to him in surprise –But he has people who care for him, and he has the spring of youth on his side-. –Yeah he should…- said Kakashi but –I’m afraid he’s losing his mind-. After a silence the Hokage continued, -Yesterday he tried to kill himself with a broken glass-.

Gai was incredulous he rememebered the Mokuton user as a balanced and calmed person, who always showed a stoic demeanour, he could not figure how badly his captivity had affected him. –Obito’s repeated use of the sharingan made his mind to blow up.-, -But now is when he must know we’re on his side, I’ll visit him and…- Gai interjected. –You’re not visiting Gai-  Kakashi  said –Tsunade and myself decided to put him under restriction-; -His girlfriend must be in a great distress- signaled Gai  –Her presence makes things more complicated – As you surely know he is pregnant with Yamato’s son, the baby also carries Lord Hashirama’s DNA-. –What’s the problem?- asked Gai, -This kid is the result of burning of youth, Lord Senju’s blood line will be restored, and a new life should be always celebrated- finished. Kakashi sighed –Yes Gai and it is, but you’re not getting the point- -What do you mean?-, -Yamato has been abused during all his life due to his DNA, we have to protect the child at any cost. I don’t want his story to repeat. Danzo is dead but Orochimaru is alive unpredictable and if he found out about a child born with the Mokuton he will be eager of turning the kid as his test subject-. –So what will you do in this regard?- asked the green beast. –I’ve assigned an ANBU squad the protection of Yukimi, and if Yamato fails to recover I will take care of the protection and the education of that kid personally-. Gai started crying uncontrollably at the revelation –This gesture honors you eternal rival-.


	11. Chapter 11

Yamato woke up two days later in the hospital, he struggled against the restrains put on his wrists. Kakashi was there, his expression was serious. –This days you’re giving me a lot of work- said coldly. Yamato ignored him turning his head sideways, the wood ninja stayed silent. –Are you going to tell me what was on your mind Tenzou? Or you’re going to force me to bring a sensor and read it by force?-. Yamato prosecuted with his attitude. Kakashi for the first time in his life felt mad at him. –I’m not talking you as Hokage- started the Copy nin –I’m talking as your sempai, and hiding your sempai the truth is a flagrant disrespect Tenzou- this rhetoric always worked on the wood ninja and at least made Yamato start talking. –I don’t remember- stated harshly. –I don’t believe, you’re lying.- reproached the silver haired. –You’ll never get tired?- replied the Mokuton user.

Kakashi was getting frustrated at him and finally decided to play his cards. He cleared his throat and then left out: -Yukimi is asking for you, but if you don’t tell me what’s happening you’re not going to see her… It’s your choice-. He exploded in anger and started struggling against the restraints shouting at the other man: -You fucking blackmailer! Stop messing with my life! Just protect Yukimi and the kid and let me rot in the madhouse! Forget about me! Just like you did during the war! My life belongs to them and there’s nothing you can do, I’m cursed don’t you know? the kid is cursed, we’re all cursed! They are always here, they are… They…- Yamato’s declamation was cut by two med-nins, they entered in a rush and put him under sedatives again. Yamato fell unconscious while babbling  incoherent things. Kakashi was stunned, his words don’t made sense at all, he was afraid his friend was losing his mind.

Weeks passed and Yamato’s mind seemed to fade. He was kept on heavy tranquilizers most of the time and turned practically in a walking dead, he spent most of his days sleeping, staring at a wall or holding talks with imaginary partners such as Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto or the false Madara Uchiha. Yukimi kept on visiting him but only an hour per week and under strict surveillance, most of the times he was so drugged or so lost in his mind that he didn’t recognize her. Kakashi was in his office, in front of a huge pile of paperwork when a messenger entered the room. -Your report on patient 153 Hokage-sama- said the man handing him a scroll. -Thank you, you're dismissed- said the silver haired in his usual bored and lazy tone. He ordered the med-nins to send him regular reports concerning his friend’s state, but the news were worse each time, and he feared the Tenzou he’d known will soon be only a memory. Kakashi was also witness of the wood ninja's decay, and had a bad feeling about his future. However he could not allow his kohai end up like this. He will have to talk with Tsunade-Sama, they would have to make some complicate decisions.

The winter entered with force. Yukimi started feeling hopeless and tired, she longed on the bed for the most of the day. She turned in a shadow of what she used to be. Her friends tried to cheer her up but this time her sadness was bone-deep and feelings of despair and loneliness were overwhelming most of the time. Yugao and Sakura were always there, also the other girls. She walked the streets of Konoha feeling as if a storm was about to fall on her. The baby inside of her was growing fast and she felt like a time bomb, she was on her seventh month; and for the first time on her life she was afraid of the future, but this time Tenzou was not here to bring her peace and assurance.


	12. Chapter 12

On a cold and grey winter day Yukimi was called at the Hokage’s office. She put a cloack over herself and traveled the distance among Yamato’s apartment and the Hokage’s Tower. She entered the bulding and was greeted by some jonin, they were Anko and Gemma, and they’ve met months ago when they visited Yamato at the hospital. Yukimi felt happy at the memory of that day, it was during the short lapse in which his boyfriend seemed to improve and open himself up again. They laughed at the stories Anko told and ate some sweets they brought. They approached Yukimi and gave her encouragement; they only knew his fellow had a relapse in his recovery.

Only Kakashi, Tsunade and Yukimi knew Yamato’s current state, they’ve ordered the med-nins to be discrete in order to protect the man’s privacy. The three met at the Hokage’s office, Kakashi sat behind the desk, while Tsunade was doing it on an armchair. –Yo Yukimi, take a seat- offered Kakashi. Yukimi sat on the other armchair facing them both. –We have summoned to talk about Yamato’s state-. Yukimi nodded and let the sannin continue. –As you’ve seen his condition worsened, and he has lost touch with the reality.

During the last weeks I’ve been revising medical treatises and there’s a jutsu that can get him out of his state-, -So why haven’t you tried it yet?, what is the problem with it- asked an eager Yukimi –wait and listen girl! this jutsu is dangerous and can only be performed by a proficient mind reader.-But there is one here in the village, Ino can do it!-. –Yes, she can- continued Tsunade –The mind reader will open a channel with Yamato’s mind. When it is established a third person will be necessary. This one has to enter his mind and help him fight the psychic remains of the Magenko, if we succeed he will have a full recover-, and if we don’t he will be lost and die at the end-. –Ok, then I’ll do it- sentenced the Iburi girl. –Under no circumstances- stated Kakashi firmly. –I’ve experienced once the effects of the Uchiha’s eye power, and we don’t know what is in his mind, it is extremely dangerous for you, therefore Tsunade and I agreed that I will be that third person- Yukimi protested –There’s no discussion, it’s decided- sentenced Kakashi. The Iburi girl finally agreed. –The procedure will take place tomorrow morning; you can be there to observe if you want- announced Tsunade before leaving. When they were alone Kakashi leaned back on his chair and sighed –I didn’t pretend to make you feel useless, we don’t want you to take any risk.  I knew Tenzou since he was ten years old, I know how much he cares for you, and would never have approved you undergoing a risky procedure.-, -I know- stated Yukimi –I didn’t want to disrespect you or Tsunade-Sama, I can only be thankful to you both. Now can I retire?-, -Just one more thing- Yukimi waited and paid attention to Kakashi’s words –I owe him-.

The procedure started early in the morning, that took place in the hospital’s mental facility. Yamato was sitting on a chair, his mind was lost and his eyes stared at nothing. His arms were restrained but he appeared to be in such a catatonic state that seemed impossible that he could go anywhere. Ino was giving the last instructions to the med-nins. Yukimi was watching in the distance with Yugao and Tsunade by her side. Ino ordered Kakashi to take a seat next to the wood ninja, and then she formed the seals and spread her hands over his heads. Yamato screamed and revolted on his seat. Yukimi took a step forward trying to reach his lover, but Tsunade retained her with a hard grip. – I’ve made the connection- Informed the Yamanaka girl –Now we’ll have to wait- he stated. 

Kakashi found himself in the dark, the place remembered him the space-time dimension of the Kamui. He started walking without minding the direction. Soon he saw some green lights in the distance. When he approached he realized they were Orochimaru’s test tubes, suddenly he was completely surrounded by them, when he raised his eyes to the one inside of him he saw a child version of his Kohai wired with tubes and suspended on the green fluid of the tank. He knocked on the glass wall and the kid raised his head and looked at him with his black almond-shaped eyes. Suddenly the fluid started started to drop and Kakashi felt the urge of taking his Kohai out of the tank and tried to break it. All his struggles were in vain and the kid inside began to become suffocated due to the lack of the fluid that kept him alive.

Kakashi shouted at him in despair: -You have to do it yourself, do you hear me? you have to scape! You did once and can do it again! The boy in the tank scratched the walls of the tank in agony. The fluid descended until it was completely gone. Kid Yamato remained unconscious in the base of the tank, the silver haired ninja kept talking to him, not knowing if he was alive, but under the current circumstances it was all he could do. –Do you hear me Tenzo, I’ve come here to help you, come on!! I’ know you can hear me- Yamato opened his eyes and blinked, then put a hand on the wall and made visual contact with Kakashi. –That’s it!- left out the Copy Nin. –They abandoned you in this tank, they experimented and abused you, but that was in the past! Now you have people who care for you. Don’t you remember? You have to survive for them-. The boy started to hit the glass with all his strength but it was useless. The boy agonized in pain and suddenly some wooden branches emerged from his retorting small body, they grew until they cracked and finally broke the tank. Kakashi backed at the sight and when all the branches returned into Yamato’s body he grabbed the kid.

Soon a black mist engulfed them and the small body he held disappeared from his arms. He walked in circles until the fog dissipated, then he appeared in ROOT’s headquarter. There in a dark room a teenage Tenzo was hanging from the ceiling, he had his hands tied and his wrists were supporting his weight. Danzo was there with him. The Mokuton user’s body was covered in blood; the elder tortured him in a sadistic way. Suddenly Danzo noticed the intruder. Kakashi took a sprint and managed to cut the rope that suspended his comrade avoiding Danzo’s strikes. The youngster fell to the ground and tried to compose himself –It’useless- said Tenzou –I belong to him, he’s not going to free me-, -Shut up and come with me- shouted Kakashi at him. Danzo stood there without saying a word. Kakashi put Tenzou’s arm around his shoulders and carried him. The elder attacked them and both were dispelled; then Danzo neglected Kakashi and headed towards the wood ninja. When he had Tenzou at his feet another figure appeared, it was Orochimaru. The sannin sent his snake against him, Tenzou avoided and tried to scape them. More test tanks emerged from the ground, the wood ninja ran among them with the snake tailing him, finally the monster engulfed him.

Kakashi headed towards the serpent and tried his chidori but as he suspected his attacks were not working. He realized it was Tenzo himself who had two battle all those psychic remains. So he tried to encourage him to do it. –Tenzou, do you hear me, you can defeat them! only this way you’ll free your…- A sword emerging from the snake cut Kakashi’s declamation, the blade cut the reptile in two halves and Tenzou emerged from the insides. He had aged now and appeared in his adult appearance. He walked towards his sempai but a black figure appeared between them. It was the false Madara. Without words grabbed him from the neck and turned towards Kakashi. –When I’ll finish with him you’ll have another tomb to visit- stated the Uchiha while staring at Kakashi. The Copy-Nin attacked his old friend but he was also immune to his actions, just like the other visions. Tenzo revolted and fought against his aggressor he made a set of vines emerge from the floor and wrapped him together, then wooden spears emerged from his body and pierced the Uchiha’s. The jonin breathed heavily hoping his action would harm his enemy. Kakashi ran towards his comrade as the vines merged again into the floor and the spears returned to his body. He could feel Obito’s body collapsing against him, but he was in an emotional turmoil and was not able to put him apart. They stood the one against the other a few seconds. Kakashi finally spoke to him: Tenzou! Tenzou! hear, now you’re free let’s get back to the real world, there are a lot of people waiting for you there…-, –Sempai…- Was all he managed to say. A cry reverberated on the air the Uchiha pierced his body with his chidory, going through his ribs and lungs and tearing his heart apart. Blood started falling from Yamato’s mouth as he collapsed and Obito said –Don’t mind him he has a way through the people’s heart, just like me, what do you think Kakashi?- laughed the Uchiha showing his friend’s heart to the silver haired. Ino’s voice floated over them and urged Kakashi to retun, with no doubt the Copy Nin grabbed his injured Kohai and backed away letting the light engulf them.

 


	13. Chapter 13

When Kakashi was back in the real world he felt dizzy, he had a disturbing experience in Yamato’s mind. Near him Yamato was revolting and sreaming on his seat, he broke the restrains and before the med-nins could do nothing the wood ninja merged and disappeared in the wall next to him. Everybody was shocked and frozen. Yukimi was the first one to react, she turned into smoke and disappeared trough the window trying to follow his boyfriend’s trail.

-Oh shit!- Shouted Tsunade, -We have to follow their trail-, then her attention returned to the room, -Are you Ok? Kakashi?-, -Yeah I think so!- said the ninja. –Yugao, you must track Yukimi. And summon team 7. –What do you saw in Yamato’s mind?- Inquired the former Hokage. –I’ts difficult to explain. There were too much people there… and not good ones-, -What do you mean?-. –Yamato is still trapped in Obito’s Magenko, and it also seems he sealed a portion of his chakra in his mind, that kept the jutsu running during all this time in the background, that explains his behavior, the hallucinations his will to kill himself-. –And none of us noticed…-, -For someone who had to live all his life with a mask on, hiding an invisible problem is extremely easy-.

The team 7, Yugao, and Kakashi gathered immediately at the gates of the village. Kakashi instructed –Naruto you must enter your senin mode and tell us where Yamato and Yukimi are, we have to arrive there as soon as possible and retrieve them. Captain Yamato is very ill and can be dangerous for her, as you know she’s pregnant, the priority is to keep mother and child safe-. Sakura interrupted –Kakashi-sensei she is in his seventh month, if she is under acute stress the labor can preempt-, -So you’ll have to be prepared for all the scenarios-, -Hai sensei, I’ll be- replied the Kunoichi.- The former team 7 squad leader prosecuted –Sai, we’ll also need your ink rodents and maybe your super beasts to fly back to Konoha, so be prepared.- The pale boy nodded and all of them started to move across the forest.

Naruto entered his senin mode and Sai sent some ink rodents through the vegetation. Soon Naruto started –I found them, they are eastwards, they are not moving-, -Thank you Naruto- Said Kakashi. –I’m worried about that- said Yugao, -her chakra is consumed quickly, I’m afraid she could be in danger- added Sakura. –So we’ll have to hurry- Sai stopped by a tree and summoned a giant bird, then they all flew trying to cover a wider surface. Naruto suddenly asked Kakashi –Sensei, why do you think captain Yamato is dangerous for his girlfriend, he would not harm anybody-, -He has not been himself since he wake up from the coma- Naruto blinked and continued –Yeah I Know, he’s been rather antisocial since then-, Kakashi kept explaining –At first I thought it was due to his condition and the trauma. But we discovered Obito trapped him on a jutsu, and this kept running despite his death- Naruto’s eyes widened –But is this possible?-, -It is, he sealed some of his chakra inside of him to assure that, Yamato was a valuable piece for them, and while he was trapped on the jutsu he could not escape the tree, nor the spiral Zetsu-. Naruto nodded in understanding, then added –We will find him Kakashi-Sensei, no doubt-.

Yukimi was exhausted she rematerialized and leaned against a tree, his pregnancy was too advanced to use her Kekkei Genkai. Despite her need of some rest she decided to keep walking through the forest, leaning on the trees. She knew his boyfriend could not be very far from her location, his chakra levels were still low and he was not at his best physically, so she was decided to keep going. Soon a figure emerged from the woods, it was him. He approached her slowly without saying anything, his eyes staring nowhere. –Tenzo!- exclaimed the woman –come with me, you’ll be allright, let’s get back to the village-  Yukimi held her hand, the Mokuton user continued unresponsive for a while and suddenly refused her invitation, he pushed her away and she fell to the ground. –Go away- was all that he said, -Or I’ll harm you-. Yukimi tried to get up but froze at the wood ninja’s words. She felt too tired and could not stand, neither run away. Yamato leaned towards her and added –I don’t want to, but they want me to do-. Yukimi felt terror when she looked at the bottomless pits that once were his boyfriend’s obsidian eyes. She backed trying to avoid his contact. –It’s my punishment- Said Yamato with no emotion, -for surviving, for disobeying, for failing…-. -What are you talking about?- yelled Yukimi: -This is all bullshit!- her words were interrupted when Yamato tried to strangle her, her face reddened at the lack of oxygen. She struggled against him, her hands looked for something she could use to free herself and they found, she smacked a rock on her boyfriend’s head and escaped the deadly grip. She breathed heavily while Yamato fell dizzy on the ground, there was blood running down his face. He touched his temple and saw the blood in his hand; he appeared to be out of a trance. –You’re on a jutsu, there’s no punishment, no Danzo, no Madara!, they are not real-. Yamato had a moment of lucidity and tried to realize what he was going to do just a moment ago, he felt terribly shocked and miserable, -It’s not your fault- said Yukimi. –Yes it is, I’ve tried to keep you away and I couldn’t. I could have killed you-, said Yamato in a hiss staring to the ground. -You were not yourself- Yukimi caressed his cheek but a voice took them back to the reality.

-What a nice reunion- Both froze at the sight of the snake sannin. –Story repeats- added sarcastically, -My beloved Mokuton test subject, look at yourself it seems you’re not at your best, the war hit hard on you, but don’t be sad my little discarded experiment… You’re always on my mind- Yamato doubted if he was trapped on the jutsu another time. He looked at her girlfriend’s terrified expression. –Can you see him?- asked the wood ninja. –Yes, he’s not a hallucination-. –Oh wait… what’s that the smoke girl… there’s more, you’re pregnant… oh what a beautiful surprise, your child will look good on my test tanks.- Yamato stood in front of Yukimi, trying to use his body to protect her from Orochimaru. He knew in his state he won’t be able to protect her. Orochimaru soon attacked, Yamato grabbed Yukimi and tried to avoid his attacks, he carried Yukimi and merged into the trees trying to leave the sannin behind but he could not keep the jutsu much time.

-They are moving!- exclaimed Naruto,-Wait there’s someone more and is pursuing them, they’ve stopped, they chakra signals are very low-, -Who is the third Naruto?-, -I think it’s Orochimaru-, -Just what I thought, we’ll have to hurry, Sai!- The giant bird sped up and reached downwards towards a clear area in the forest, when they landed  the whole team rushed towards the position Naruto signaled.

Yamato felt exhausted, they both fell to the ground. –Just a little effort Yukimi, we cannot give up- said as he tried to stand- Yukimi tried also but a sudden pain made her cry. –Oh shit, no, not now-, -what happens?- asked Yamato, -The child is coming- said her in pain. That was the worst scenario Yamato could have imagined, It become far worser when Orochimaru emerged from the woods. –Where do you thing are you going family?- asked the sannin ironically. The wood ninja tried to attack him only to keep him away from her. –Oh I sense some resentment on your part- said the reptilian being –You should be thankful for making you… you know unique…- continued. Yamato continued with his strategy knowing Orochimaru was only having some fun with him, he wished someone would help them, and tried to gain some time, hoping it won’t be in vain.

Kakashi, Naruto Sakura, Sai, Ino and Yugao run towards the clear where the battle was going on. Naruto could feel the proximity of their chakras and they sped up. When they arrived Yamato was trying to get up, he was in a bad shape. Yukimi laid on the floor fighting against the pain. Yamato heard the footsteps and looked at the team in surprise. Suddenly and before any of them could do nothing Orochimaru attacked him, Yamato’s body fell to the ground, a huge injury pouring blood from his abdomen, he extended his hand trying to reach Yukimi, she was the last his eyes saw, then his pupils froze.

-God you damnit!- screamed Naruto entering his bijuu mode. –Sakura, Yukimi is your priority!- the pinkette was frozen, he just presence his former squad leader assassination. –Sakura!- Yelled Kakashi –Understood- Sakura rushed towards Yukimi who was having anxiety crysis-. Kakashi and Ino tried to reanimate Yamato but the injury was far worse than the med nin could repair, despite that Ino kept trying during some time. Then Kakashi said –He’s dead, we can’t help him, go with Sakura and Yugao, the mother and the child need your attention-, the Kunoichi cursed herself for not being able of saving the wood ninja’s life, then followed the Hokage’s orders. Kakashi lowered himself to the ground and closed Yamato’s open eyes with his hand. –Forgive me Tenzou, I failed to you again-.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura and Ino assisted Yukimi, that baby was premature one, Yukimi screamed in pain while tried to focus himself in pushing when the contractions occurred, she asked for the wood ninja, but the two kunoichis tried to avoid her the trauma of seeing his dead body lying on the ground. Sakura took control of the situation and Ino followed her orders. Yukimi’s chakra levels were fading and she tried to stabilize channeling chakra into her. The Iburi girl felt exhausted but she was not giving up. Naruto was raging at the scene and confronted Orochimaru, he thought the war had changed him but he was wrong, the sannin was still on his old habits, and experimenting with people was his favorite. The jinchurikii thought the hatred spiral should be broken but assassinating his squad leader and trying to kidnap Yukimi and the child was something not so easy to forgive.

Naruto started to fight Orochimaru. Kakashi’s mind was lost in turmoil; he felt both guilt and responsibility. Despite all his efforts to bring back the wood ninja he laid dead at his feet. In the end he was a victim of the man that gave him his unique ability, he had the fate he tried to avoid his entire life. Kakashi missed the signals and the whole story was about to ended in the worst way possible, he would have to fulfill the promise he made to his dead Kohai. Only if he had not come late again, only if they found out the whole Obito’s jutsu story when he woke up from the coma. A piercing scream returned him to reality, Yukimi was struggling trying to give birth to her son, she cried Tenzou’s name in despair. Sakura tried to comfort and encourage her. Sai approached the women –Should we evacuate her to the hospital?- suggested. –Not now- responded Ino –It’s dangerous to move her- responded Sakura. They both left the women and ran to where the fight took place.

Yukimi screamed and pushed once more, suddenly Sakura said: -Come on Yukimi, the baby is coming! I can see his head! Yukimi smiled –You’re doing it! said Ino, just a little effort, and you’ll have him in your arms-. The woman was covered in sweat and felt his forces were about to abandon her, but once Sakura talked to her and Ino increased the amount of chakra flowing to the Iburi girl’s body. Yukimi pushed again following the med nins orders and finally a cry fulfilled the atmosphere with hope. A small baby boy started crying, Sakura held him in her arms and checked on him, and then she cut the umbilical cord, later gave him to his mother. She cried when she saw him, it was a moment full of emotion.-You’ve done it- Said Ino satisfied, -You have a beautiful baby- added Smiling. Yukimi felt somewhat confused and disoriented from both the pain and the emotion. The baby was small, he was a premature one but cried with strength and determination, he wanted to live-. Yukimi fainted from the stress.

Sakura covered the child with a blanket. Kakashi and Sai approached the scene. Can we see him asked the silver haired? –Are they all right? asked the Hokage, It’s been a hard labor due the circumstances but both are Ok- said her. Then handed the baby to her former sensei, Kakashi hesitated for a second then carried the child, he had a round face, spiky auburn hair and two almond shaped deep blue eyes –There’s no doubt who was your father boy…- said the Hokage to his insides –I will protect you with my life, I owe him-. Sai looked at the child with curiosity, Kakashi returned him to Sakura. Sai wanted to touch him –It’s very small- said, –don’t be afraid-, -Babies don’t eat people- said Sakura smiling. Sai extended his pale hand and touched him, suddenly the kid grabbed his finger this interaction sent a shiver down his spine it was full of emotion. The pale boy never felt something similar that moved him in a way he could not express. An explosion broke the moment, Orochimaru scaped Naruto and was about to attack them.

Kakashi and Sai repelled the strike acting with extreme coordination. The sannin was expelled a few meters away; he got up and extended his limbs towards Sakura who was holding the child. Suddenly all went dark and a glow emerged from the forest, the time seemed to slow down, and dozens of glowing orbs emerged the woods and entered Yamato’s body which laid near their position. They could not see nothing more until the blinding light disappeared and all went back to normal. They don’t gave credit to their eyes, the wood ninja was before them performing his tree burial jutsu in all his potential, he trapped the sannin and gave time to the group to move. All of them were frozen, -How can it be?- asked Kakashi to himself. Naruto and Yugao were also stunned. Yamato turned back to them and said –Hurry up! there’s no time for questions, we have to finish this-. Orochimaru struggled against the wooden vines that were compressing his body. The wood ninja felt a massive amount of chakra running through his body, he never felt that way, even when he reached his full potential. He clenched his fist and the branches oppressed even more the sannin’s body, breaking his ribs and making him scream. –I’ll make justice for them all- exclaimed the Mokutón user while the branches covered completely Orochimaru’s body, the reptilian figure was finally totally buried within the tree. –Sai- Yelled Yamato, the boy looked at Kakashi in confusion, the Hokage nodded and the pale youngster ran towards his captain’s position. –Draw a seal and put it on the tree, we have to seal him here- said without making visual contact with him. Sai drew the requested seal and followed his senior’s order. When it was made Yamato sighed in relief and his shoulders relaxed.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto ran towards him. –Captain Yamato you’re alive!- said Naruto shaking him hard. –Relax Naruto or you’ll kill him again, we don’t want our favourite baby to be an orphan again- said Kakashi jokingly, -What?- asked a confused Yamato –While you were dead your child was born-, said Sakura carrying the baby in her arms. Yamato was shocked and connected again with the reality. Sakura put him in his arms- Yamato could not believe how he was feeling, he felt his entire life made al last sense. He saw Yukimi and himself in the baby’s delicate features, that reminded him of her child’s mother –How’s Yukimi? Where is she?- asked the wood ninja with eagerness.-She’s with Ino and Yugao, she will be Ok!-. Yamato ran towards her, she was half conscious. He gave her the child –I’m sorry, I’ve made you suffer so much, I was so lost…-, Yugao and Ino put themselves apart to give them some privacy. –But you, you were always there, you gave me your inconditional love and this precious child-. Yamato tried to fight his tears back but finally hold himself and started to cry embracing both mother and child. –It’s Ok, It’s allright, we are all safe, aren’t we?-, -Soon the whole thing would be only a bad memory- said the Iburi girl smiling. –Our future is here- said looking at the yawning baby.

The wood ninja caressed the baby’s head with his calloused hand, and then looked at Yukimi’s eyes. –I saw him- said softly, -he told me he misses hearing to the wind with you- added Yamato. Yukimi was shocked and soon realized who was the wood ninja talking about –Tenzou!- Exclaimed her. –When I was… you know… dead I saw him… he spoke to me, he wanted me to live-, Yukimi cried –He saved your life…- said her in a hiss. -I think we should name our son after him- proposed Yamato. Yukimi cried in happiness. Kakashi and the others approached the new family. –You three, don’t you think it’s time to go back to the village?- said Kakashi jokingly. –Yes Hokage-Sama, said Yamato smiling. Sai Carried the team plus Yukimi and the child in his super birds. –Yamato, if you agree I’d like us to walk back to the village- proposed Kakashi. –Of course Hokage-Sama. Said the Mokuton user. He said goodbye to Yukimi knowing they will be soon reunited and started walking side by side with his former ANBU captain. –I’m glad you are apparently back at your usual self, but I’d have appreciated you have not gone crazy, tried to kill yourself, scaped the hospital and died in the process- explained Kakashi ironically. –I’m sorry sempai- said -I never wanted to cause all of you such a distress-. -I’m also glad that you are alive again, but I wonder what resurrected you- continued the silver haired, -They brought me back to life, they wanted me to live-. Kakashi looked intrigued –Who are they?- asked tonelessly. –The 59, they wanted me to make justice for them and they gave me their strength, to make people not forget about her lives and deaths-, said Yamato. -And what about your… ghosts, are you seeing him?-, asked the silver haired. -No, I think when I died the jutsu disappeared, I feel…- the wood ninja hesitated for a moment, –Free- said at last. Kakashi smiled. Then Yamato continued: -I’m sorry sempai. I was not fair with you, you tried to help me all this time and I was blind. All this time I only wanted to die, but when Orochimaru showed up I wanted to survive to protect Yukimi and the kid; but then I died… and all of you were here for my wife and my child. I was an idiot, all of you were my family and I didn’t noticed. All that I saw then was pain and loneliness.- Yamato stopped for a moment –But you were always there insisting in taking me out of the darkness, just like when I was young.- Kakashi was surprised, Yamato never had been an eloquent one and now after all that years he opened himself in a touching way. –So?- asked Kakashi –So I was wondering if the Hokage still want to be friends with a half crazy Mokutón freak-. Kakashi sighed and said –Ah Tenzou… what do you think?. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder –let’s speed up, I’m sure you are eager to be with your family. –Yes Sempai- said Yamato smiling –By the way.. It’s Yamato- and both vanished into the forest.


End file.
